


You Can Call Me

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allowed Kidnapping, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, if that’s a thing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: When the local jerks came around bothering Peter it wasn’t really a big deal.It becomes a bigger deal when they attack him and tie him up and he can’t defend himself without showing people he’s Spider-Man.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You Can Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 24  
> You’re not making any sense | blindfolded, sensory deprivation

Peter stumbles over a tree root and nearly falls when a hand reaches out and grasps his arm, “C’mon Penis, can’t you at least walk like a normal person.” A voice sneers at Peter.

Peter just sighs and continues walking unsteadily, did these dumbasses ever think that maybe if he wasn’t blindfolded he would be able to walk alright? But Peter keeps his mouth shut, even though the blindfold is pointless. He can tell who they all are from their voices, the nickname they called him had also given them away.

Peter just keeps walking, there was no way he could have fought back without outing himself as Spider-Man, though come to think of it, these morons were so stupid they probably wouldn’t even realize who he was even if he webbed them up. 

The local jerks had decided to target Peter this time. They pick around Midtown High, searching for kids to harass and it seems it was Peters turn. 

Peter is pulled to a stop and he hears a rusty door open and he’s pushed forward. Peter can feel the ground change beneath his feet which lets him know he did in fact make it inside the building. They keep pushing him when he’s inside and Peter can hear another door open.

Peter falls forward as he’s shoved roughly and slams into the wall, his head slamming against it and actually hurting a little bit. Peter moves around on the ground and tries to get into a more comfortable position.

“Have a nice night Penis, we’ll come see how you’ve done in the morning.” One of the boys sneers before the whole group laughs and slams the door shut, Peter can hear a bolt sliding into place and then footsteps leading to outside and another door slamming shut. 

They had actually left him here, and he can’t even do anything because it would look weird if they can the next morning and both doors had been broken down. Peter just sighs and resigns himself to an uncomfortable night lying on the floor of some most likely, abandoned building.

As time passes and he sits in the dark he can feel his other senses grow a little sharper. The concrete he’s lying on feels like sandpaper, though he can’t hear anything which is extremely unsettling. There’s not so much as a critter scurrying around the building or running around outside.

Peter grows used to the darkness and silence, and the uncomfortable floor. Then he’s just bored again. He had been sitting there for probably a few hours when he comes. 

Peter can hear a loud boom and a crash and cries out as the sudden sounds assault his ears. Then a voice calls out. 

“Peter!” There’s some loud clangs of metal on concrete and then they stop right outside of the closet. The door is ripped off the hinges and Peter cries out again, the sounds feeling like they are stabbing into his brain. 

“I’m sorry!” Mr. Stark says as he kneels down beside Peter then says quieter when Peter flinches, “Sorry, are you alright?”

Peter nods as Tony cuts the robes binding his arms behind him off and pulls up the blindfold. Peter gasps and pulls it back down when the light hits his eyes, burning into his head and worsening his headache.

“You want that left on? Okay, I didn’t even think about how your eyes would have reacted to the light. I’m sorry, let’s just get you home okay?” Tony says before slowly putting his arms around Peter to lift him, waiting until Peter nods before doing so. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a free ticket on Stark Airlines young man. Flight is estimated to be about five minutes, you ready?”

Peter snorts in amusement and nods his head, the pain not as bad now that he doesn’t have lights burning right through his eyes. The sound is more bearable now luckily, so the sound of the Iron Man suit doesn’t bother him too much. 

The ride is over quickly and pretty soon Tony is guiding a peter to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. “FRIDAY, put the lights at 20%.” Tony commands and the lights immediately dim. “Okay, do you think you can try to take the blindfold off now?”

Peter nods and slips it off from his eyes, squinting at the lights but it’s not as bad as it was when he had seen the arc reactor. Once Tony finishes up the hot chocolates he brings them over to the counter and sits beside Peter. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow at him sipping his drink. 

“It was just some jerks that hang around my school and pick on people, I guess it was my turn. I thought about fighting back or just leaving but I didn’t want to out myself so I just figured I’d wait them out,” Peter shrugs and takes a long drink form his mug. 

Tony nods, “Yeah I get that. But next time you know you can just call me, right? They won’t know your Spider-Man if Spider-Man isn’t breaking out of their creepy little haunted house.” Tony stops and thinks about what he said before shaking his head, “You know what I mean.”

Peter sighs, “Yeah, I’ll call you next time. Especially cause that was really boring and I don’t really want to do it again.”

Tony snorts and shakes his head, “What am I going to do with you kid?” Tony smiles fondly down at Peter before looking down at his cup smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
